Puppy Day
by SensationHorror
Summary: Akamaru decides he needs a puppy day


**Ok this is my first ever fan fic :D. I tried to make this a bit funny, but when I try to be funny, I completely suck at it so here is to my attempt. At first I decided to do this from Akarmau's point of view. But then that was getting a bit difficult trying to get inside the mind of dog. So I went to normal. I am a dog-owner so I dedicate this fanfic to her even though she has no idea what Naruto is.**

**Really excited about and hope you all like it**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

Here I lay in the grass peacefully. Enjoying the warm breeze of the wind the Leaf Village offers. The sun shining and the sounds of the birds chirping in the air. In the grass I remember the adventures Kiba and me had. Those fun and exciting one with the shy Hinata girl and that creepy bug guy. I forget his name. Shino? I think. Anyways, back then Kiba was the one who always cared me around. Either on his head or inside his jacket, but lately the roles seems to have been reversed. I miss those days, but now Im the ride able one with Kiba always on my back. All this reminiscing makes me wanna go find him and sit on him. I stretched getting ready to leave, but there is just one teensy bit problem

"Akamaru where do you think you are going?"

Its that human who he calls mom. Ever since that one day, I somehow went a bit berserk she hasn't let me out without Kiba. She sometimes comes out and enjoys the fresh smell of the outside since the house smelled of mostly dogs. I gave her my puppy whine. She made a non-caring face and completely turned away from me. She hates it when I do that.

"Aww, don't try puppy-whining your way outta here. You know I cant stand that. Kiba will be back soon and then maybe you can take him somewhere."

See what I mean? Roles completely changed. She left before I could make another whine. I look around and notices that she forgot to lock the gate to the yard. However, something tells me she did it on purpose Using my super-smelling nose I could tell she was a good enough distance from me so I made it out without being detected. Not being too far from the heart of the Leaf village I casually trotted down the street. Of course I get stared at. Its not everyday you see a big white dog like me roaming the streets without their owner. The little kids of my home turf sometimes call this other dog's name. Clifford? I think. There is this huge differences between and him and that is he is RED. What are they teaching those kids at the academy? Its obviously not their colors.

It really didn't take long before I found Kiba. He was with that loud human Naruto and some other humans.

"Kiba! You have been looking down ever since we have been out. What is your problem?"

the loud human said. The other humans looked as if they didn't claim Kiba or Naruto. I remember that human years back. No one ever really liked him, but came around the exams everything changed the village was attacked and lost its Alpha, but somehow it brought Kiba and the other humans closer together, for the better. I am even able to tolerate that demonic smell coming from him. Kiba replied

"Must you be so loud you baka! Im sure the whole world can hear you."

He was about to wack the human with his hand when he stopped and sniffed the air. Oh crap, the one thing I forgot was that Kiba also comes from a line of humans that have the smelling abilities like my own. I knew I need to hide. So I hid under a nearby table. Which was difficult considering my size. Let's just hope my tail doesn't give me away.

"huh? That's weird. I swear I smelted Akamaru here just now".

I could see that he was looking around. Of all things to forget it was that nose of his. That's one of the many special talents Kiba's clan has. You can say they were pretty much raised by animals with all the animal instincts they have.

"You know Kiba ever since Akamaru's little berserk day you haven't brought him out much."

The pink-headed human Sakura spoke this. Which is true. The fact that incident happened months long ago was in fact true. Kiba lately hasn't been having me take him anywhere. In fact the only time he takes me out is when we have missions from that drunk-smelling human Tsuadae and those don't even last long enough for my doggie needs. Her smell smells a bit older than she appears.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"She does have point, that is true."

Ino said. In fact everyone in the group has even noticed. And it really wasn't just them either it was more like the whole village knew. See Kiba without Akamaru was like seeing a fish living without being in the water. It wasn't uncommon for people to ask to what happened to Kiba's other half

"I know guys, but ever since the berserk day. I really don't want to push him too much."

Everyone understood that, but they also knew that the Akamaru they knew would never hurt anyone unless he were told to do so. Turns out that over training causes the dog's chakra to get a bit out of control and when that happens it could be easily manipulated.

"Besides he is not the same puppy as he used to be. I cant take him everywhere I go now"

They too remembered the days when Akamaru was either on Kiba's head or inside his jacket. They were completely inseperable, but things changed Akamaru got bigger and the berserk day was just another reminder of it. Akamaru whined at Kiba's last statement. Kiba was the first to hear it. He recognized that puppy-whine from anywhere. He looked around when he spotted a big white tail under the table.

"Aww man. Akamaru how did you get out? Sorry guys I gotta take him home"

He whined again. Kiba was a bit surprised, normally the word home would make is his friend happy, but today was a whole different story. The dog was being stubborn and refused to come from under the table. His big ninja dog had did a 180 and turned back into a freakin puppy. Kiba first tried to get Akamaru to come by the old fashioned

"Here boy"Akamaru just did a yawn and completely ignored him. There were other old-fashioned tricks such as _fetch the stick _and_ go get the ball, _needless to say those kind of tricks don't work on a ninja dog. Akamaru made a a puppy-yip towards the failed attempts on encouragement.

"Looks like someone thinks that they are puppy again." Naruto observed. He had a cheesy smile on his face making the wisker marking look like they grew in length.

"And it looks like nothing you do will get him from under the table" Hinata

commented.

"Why is what I don't understand. I have done every possible solution I could think of and yet he refuses" Kiba said. He was pretty giving all hope on getting Akamaru. The dog was just about as Naruto's knuckle-headedness. He plopped himself on the ground. Akamaru, however made the move from under the table. Everyone was a bit taken back. After all, they were at this for a good two hours without a single acknowledgment from him. Kiba noticed the movement and started to get up, but when he noticed that Akamaru stopped moving. Akamaru had his head cocked to the side like a what-are-doing-look.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed. "Maybe he doesn't want you to move. Let's just see what he wants to do."

Kiba got right back on the ground. Akamaru slowly made his way towards Kiba. Any false movement that was made had him stopped in his tracks. Can't ever too careful when you are dog. When he got closer to Kiba. They just stared at each other. It was like they were a having a conversation and only they could understand. Then, Akamaru sneezed on him. Kiba didn't flitch considering that it was one of Akamaru's old puppy habits. At first everyone thought that the dog was gonna stand right beside Kiba, but that didn't happen. In fact what happened next was downright weird and somewhat cute. Akamaru stood right behind Kiba and began to climb.

"Uhhh? What exactly is he trying to do?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side.

"Is he doing what I think he is doing?" Naruto followed suit with the head thing.

"Oh my. Yes. Yes he is" Ino answered before busting out laughing. She covered her mouth before she lost all her laughing passing villagers and the group stared at Akamaru, who plopped himself on Kiba's head. And to top if off Akamaru let out his puppy-bark and that had everyone laughing.

"_You know what you have to right Kiba."_ Neji said.

_"And what is that?"_ his dog's weight was on the verge of pushing him face down in the dirt. One false move and then it would happen.

"Take him home just like that."TenTen replied

"I figured as much." Kiba caved. He kind of figured that since Akamaru was behaving that way.

"And maybe you should bring him out more. I think more on the lines that he misses you."Sakura suggested.

Kiba knew this was true. As he walked with his giant white dog on his head. Akamaru started barking happily as he did when little.

"_I guess every dog needs it's puppy day huh?"_Kiba asked and Akamaru happily barked in agreement.

**Well that's the end of my fanfic. Honestly was a popped-in-the-mind kind of thing, but I hoped you enjoyed reading. R&R and suggestions are totally welcomed**

**Horror out!**


End file.
